


Statues and their histories

by Oregano_is_the_gayest_spice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst??, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kristin (Phil's wife) is here as well, Sadge, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, baby's first fic, i have never done this before help, legends and shit, sbi, she just doesn't have a character tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oregano_is_the_gayest_spice/pseuds/Oregano_is_the_gayest_spice
Summary: I have never posted a fic before, but I have had this concept for a while now. so i have these statues right? And they're all the sleepy boys (and Tubbo but let's be real he's functionally a sleepy boy) and i REALLY wanted to info dump about them somewhere so yeah here's that i guess :0 I may actually try to write a story about them later but for now I just wanna put out the concept ':)
Kudos: 9





	1. Wilbur Soot; the Musician

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have never done this before. also i wanted to be clear that this isn't really about the real people. I wanted to write them as myths kinda?? Also yeah, they're all going to be really short and like really minimalistic. Barely more than a collection of prompts tbh, but yeah, I think I may do something with em in the future :)).

The Musician sits half buried in a sandy hole in a cliff. the cliff is by the sea and has many holes. the holes are tunnels that all lead down to the center chamber where he sits. he was once upright, but now he lists sideways as the sand beneath him slowly crumbles away. he is on his knees almost as if praying, but is hands sit in his lap, useless except for catching the sand that flows from his mouth. the tunnels from here sing with the wind as it pulls across the cliff face like a flute. Some days it almost sounds nice, but mostly it howls with a rage that has not dimmed for millennia.

The musician has a problem with the cold. At first he tries to fix it with the warmth of things, of fire. He sleeps too close to the fire, and when he wakes up his back is terribly burned and his cloak is ruined, so he must find a new one. The only one he can get on short notice is yellow. He does not like yellow. He hears a bard perform at a pub and becomes obsessed with the warmth of music. He becomes frustrated when he cannot recreate the “sound” that made him so warm in the moment. He is the greatest bard the land has ever seen, but he cannot find an answer to his problem. In desperation, he goes to the gods themselves. He pits the gods of wind a water against each other, promising a gift to whoever can make him happiest with their music. He has no gift. The gods, in their haste to one-up each other, create a cliff that is hollowed by water and sung through by the wind. The musician falls to his knees as he sobs at the beauty of their song, but he does not feel warmth, and so he gives neither the gift that never existed. In their rage, they curse him to a cramped, sand filled cave, where water flows from his mouth, preventing him from singing. As centuries pass, the ocean lowers more and more until there is no more water. But the gods are spiteful, and so they keep him trapped, now with sand that he, now a statue, should not be able to feel, but he can, and it hurts.

All he can do is hope that he might one day be free to feel warmth once more


	2. Technoblade; The Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's bacon time babeyyyy :)))))

The pig stands upright on a low roll of land surrounded by miles of almost perfectly flat wastes. Other statues that are all broken litter the surrounding area, providing the only breaks in the flat horizon. Because there is so little obstruction here, the winds run wild. The only greenery is centered around the pig, because he is so often the center of the storms, the center of the flat plains which extend out in a perfect circle.

The pig was born of blood, and carried a hefty curse upon his chest from the time he was young. As he matured the curse showed itself more and more, turning him into a demonic thing by the time he was but 5. His face slowly became that of a pig’s, and Wherever he went, death was sure to follow. His only comfort was the voices of the dammed who screamed vengeance in his ears. He was quickly cast out of polite society. He was taken in shortly though, by an unearthly collective no one would consciously remember if you told them about it. They taught him languages no one could speak, and tales that could never be true. He liked them, but he could never quite fit in with them. His most formative years had been bathed in blood and he could never escape that, so he left them soon, almost certainly out of an unexplainable pity. He didn’t want to hurt them, but he had to hurt something, it was simply his way. And so it seemed just as soon as he was taken in, he had left, but now with knowledge only gods should have been able to carry without dying. He learned much in the way of violence from the voices of the dammed, but he kept within him that sliver of care from the unearthly who loved those that could never love them back. After a long period of wandering and killing, he left the civilized world entirely, up north to the wilds where only monsters lived. He thought it fitting, and often would laugh to himself and the voices, quiet though they may now be as rumors quickly turned to legend in the place he had left behind.

And so his statue is there now, surrounded by countless fallen and impossible storms, the self proclaimed king of the wastes has preserved himself in stone, vowing one day that he will return to kill indiscriminately once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i wrote this in about 40 minutes kinda just off the top of my head :/ I've mostly just had ideas for the areas around the statues except for wilbur, for whom i already had most of the story and a lot less about the surrounding area. dw i'll edit that in later, because I do have a better idea for what it looks like now :)) also, the "unearthly collective" is literally just a bunch of minor deities that wander around my DnD world for deus ex machina purposes. I just thought it'd be cool if they showed up for a lil something cuz i've gotten a bit attatched to them, even if they're all stupidly overpowered lol. also, I thought there was definitely more of a flow to this one, and i think i like it a lot better ngl :)) also, quick side note, if anyone sees this who's more familiar with the tag system, does this count as angst?? i feel like this one's a lil bit angsty even if it's short form and very not detailed?? thanks :))


	3. tommy and tubbo: the soldier and the bee spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tomathy and toob :D

The Soldier and the Bee spirit reside in a forest clearing deep in the oldest woods this side of the continent. it's so far from the most remote human settlements that no one has seen it for centuries. Yet there are still rumors. See, this place leaves a mark on the land around it. It is a beautiful mark that can be seen even from afar. The flowers that spread from this location are heavenly, and only get more vibrant as one were to approach the clearing. so much so that the greatest of adventurers to even approach would fall to the ground and weep, and just as many have been lured to their deaths by their perfectly sweet smell. Bees flock to the clearing for miles and miles, and legends about the exquisite honey that could be found here persist to this day. Within the clearing itself, sitting upon his knees, arms thrown open in welcome, is the great bee spirit. There are many cracks in his stone skin from which honey leaks, and beehives surround his person. The tall trees that protect the clearing are full of hives as well, to the point where their branches will often fall and break. the entire clearing is covered in honey and upon its edge? He who protects it. A stone soldier stands tall, regarding his friend with a smile.

The soldier and the bee spirit have been friends since they were small. the bee spirit has no parents, for he exists alongside the bees. The soldier had no parents because they were killed by a monster. The soldier is younger, but taller and very much angrier. He lives in what was once his parent's cottage, taking care of himself with the help of the bee spirit. they grow to be close like brothers.

…..

then problems come knocking. Specifically, soldiers from the nearby town, interested in recruiting for a newly formed militia, meant to protect against the monsters from the north. The soldier wants revenge. The bee spirit wants none of it. He is a pacifist creature, he doesn’t understand why the soldier is so adamant. They have an argument. The soldier leaves to join the town guard. The bee spirit is left to feel hollow; forlorn. A year passes and the forest grows more and more wild every day. The soldier realizes he will have to soon face the creatures that have so recently made the deep dark foliage their home. He knows he will run into his old friend if he does, and he fears that day. 

He tries to get out in any way he can, but is stopped at every turn, even accused of cowardice. When the day comes that his troop is assigned to venture into the forest and face whatever horrors reside within, he feels sick to his stomach. What he doesn’t know is that the bee spirit has never given up on him. He always cared for his strange, hard-hearted friend, and it was never meant to end like this. The soldier spends much of his initial excursion into the forest brooding, but finds himself almost disappointed when he at first doesn’t see the bee’s face. 

He’s not left with much time to think about it, when bees suddenly swarm the clearing. He is the only soldier able to recognize the warning and runs. The other soldiers try to stop him, but he cannot speak. He was never soldier material was he? All he can do is break free and run. The bees follow him. The soldier runs for a long time, much longer than any human should. He doesn’t remember where he is going, but the bees guide him to the clearing. He collapses into the foliage just out of reach of the honey, delirious and terrified. The bee spirit finds him there, and kneels by his side to tend to him without hesitation. As soon as the soldier has been restored even the smallest bit, he rises. He walks forward to the clearing and gazes upon it with wonder. The bee spirit slips around him and strides confidently forward, falling to his knees in the center, arms spread wide to welcome his friend home. Not even the hardness in his heart can stop the poor soldier and he stands a bit straighter and smiles for the first time in ages

It is then that the two were frozen, for the greatest threat, the monster which had been fighting with the bee spirit for all those years reared its head at that moment, having quickly become bored of the other soldiers.

.....

Here they doth stand  
These statues four  
In patient order  
They wait for two more

What shall become of their stories then  
When each meets the next  
In the cold mountain’s den

The muse, the pig, the bee, the soldier  
wait for millennia  
for hell to freeze over

And for the angel  
To leave his domain  
And find his love  
To be whole again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the longest story of the bunch (as well as the one that's been in my head the longest), and i had a LOT of block writing it, so yeah it's like 3 or 4 months late, but i kept thinking about it so here. also i didn't think I ended it very well, so i added the little poem/prophecy that as a bit of foreshadowing to phil and kristen's part of the story, and what could happen when they all meet in the "afterlife." also yeah, i'm bad at poetry and i wrote that in like 5 minutes, but it' good enough so whatever :)


End file.
